


Just a Nibble

by maryperk



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: BtVS S3, F/M, PWP, Sexual Situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryperk/pseuds/maryperk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angelus acquires a gift for a depressed Spike.  (No soul for Angelus in 1890)  Written for Nekkid Spike fic/art tag team, Jan 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Nibble

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by Tasha

Just a Little Nibble

 

Angelus sighed when another expensive tumbler shattered against the rock fireplace.  Ever since he had dusted Drusilla, the bleached blond vamp had sunk into a deep depression.  Angelus knew the gift he’d arranged for Spike would arrive soon.  He hoped it would pull Spike out of his doldrums.

 

 

 

“Angelus, the acquisition has arrived,” Lawson whispered.  “There was a problem.”

 

 

 

Angelus looked up at the youngest vampire of the trio of Aurelians.  Lawson was the only one of the three male vamps not deeply affected by Drusilla’s final death.  Drusilla turned the young man while he was on shore leave from his submarine in World War II.  “What kind of problem are we talking about?  You weren’t able to find her.”

 

 

 

“Oh, we found her, Chief, and more.”  Lawson gestured towards the front of the mansion.  “Come see.”

 

 

 

Angelus set his book aside, and he rose from his chair.  With a quick glance towards Spike, he followed Lawson to the foyer.  There he found three hog-tied humans lying on the marble floor.  There were two females, one blond and one redhead, and a dark-haired male.  “What the hell is this?  I only wanted the Slayer.”

 

 

 

Lawson shrugged.  “She was never alone long enough to snatch.”

 

 

 

Angelus studied the three humans.  It was obvious from her green-eyed glare that the blond was the Slayer.  Her scent was filled only with indignation.  He smirked while he thought, _This little bitch is the perfect thing to get Spike back to his old self._   Then, Angelus turned his attention to the other two young adults.  When he saw the manner in which the red haired girl was tied up, he turned to Lawson with one eyebrow raised.

 

 

 

“She’s a witch.”

 

 

 

“Wasn’t a gag and blindfold overkill?”

 

 

 

Lawson shook his head.  “She’s as powerful as the Slayer in her own way.  With a word, she dusted a couple of the mercenary vamps I hired to capture them.”  He looked at the girl, and he licked his lips eagerly.  “Can she be my payment for doing this for you, Chief?”

 

 

 

Angelus gave a magnanimous wave of his hand.  “I suppose.”  He looked at the last remaining human.  The boy gripped the gag with his teeth, and he curled his lip up in a snarl.  “Feisty, isn’t he?”

 

 

 

“He’s a decent fighter, considering he’s only human,” Lawson commented.

 

 

 

Angelus let out a bark of laughter.  “Humans are the most fun and the most surprising.  Take him to my chambers.”

 

 

 

The boy’s eyes widened in surprise.  He shook his head in denial, and he mumbled into his gag.

 

 

 

“You’re not really my type either, boy, but beggars can’t be choosers,” Angelus snorted.  He waved over a couple of minions who picked the young man up by the arms, and they carried him off in the direction of Angelus’ room.  “Have fun, Lawson.  You deserve it.”

 

 

 

A grin broke out on Lawson’s pretty boy face.  He pulled the red haired girl to her feet, and then he tipped her over his shoulder to carry her away to his own quarters.

 

 

 

Angelus looked down at the now struggling Slayer.  He squatted down to grasp her chin and study her face.  He found himself staring into a defiant glower.  Angelus found himself chuckling at the thought of Spike’s reaction to such a succulent little morsel.  Too bad he was going to be busy with his own crumb of humanity to watch.

 

 

 

The blond girl pulled her chin away from the tight grip of the cool fingers.  She tried to scoot away, but the vampire just grabbed her face again.

 

 

 

“You are going to be so good for Spike, little girl.”  Angelus pulled a knife from his boot.  “He’s obsessed with Slayers, you know?  He’ll have fun finding out if fucking one is as much fun as killing one.”

 

 

 

The girl let out a muffled shriek of pain when the vampire made a deep cut on her upper arm.  She could feel her warm blood running freely down her chilled flesh.  She watched him flip the knife closed before he put it away.

 

 

 

Angelus dipped a finger in the free flowing blood.  He studied the red liquid for a moment before he popped the digit into his mouth.  He let out a groan of appreciation.  “Right tasty you are, girl.  Now I know why Spike pursues you bitches so relentlessly.”  He easily rose to his feet, and he motioned over the remaining minions.

 

 

 

“Put her in the den with Spike.”  When Angelus was satisfied that the Slayer was where Spike would easily find her, he sauntered off towards his rooms.  His little boy toy probably wouldn’t taste as decadent as the Slayer, but he was sure he’d have a right fine time anyway.

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

 

 

 

“Bloody buggerin’ bitch,” Spike muttered.  “Why the hell did she have to go and leave me?  What am I supposed to do with myself now ?”

 

 

 

Spike’s depressed ramblings were interrupted by the door of the room opening and the distinct thud of a body hitting the floor.  He ignored the urge to find out what was going on until the heady scent of Slayer blood filled his nostrils.  Spike was on his feet in less than a heartbeat, sniffing the air.  He whirled around to find a pretty blond female tied up on the floor.

 

 

 

Spike’s eyes raked over the Slayer’s luscious form looking for the source of the blood.  When he saw the rivulet of red down her arm, he crossed the room in a flash.  Spike fell to his knees next to the Slayer.  He ignored her protests when he roughly pulled her bound arm towards him.  One sniff told him that Angelus was behind the delectable treat in front of him.

 

 

 

Spike bent over the now struggling Slayer, and he wiped her arm clean with his mouth and tongue.  His cock hardened as the aphrodisiac-like blood hit his system.  With a lusty moan, he pulled the girl to her feet.  He dragged her over to where he sat before, and he pushed her down on the couch.

 

 

 

Spike stared down at the defiant Slayer as she lay.  Under her hiked up skirt, he could see a flash of lavender knickers.  An evil smirk graced the vampire’s face while his hand caressed his denim encased cock.  “Well, luv, looks like I’m in for a treat.”

 

 

 

The girl raged into her gag.  Her green eyes blazed with anger.  She struggled against the ropes that bound her arms and legs, but all that did was push her skirt up higher to expose more of her underwear.  After a few more minutes of resistance, the Slayer finally stopped her squirming, and she stared at the vampire with annoyance.

 

 

 

“You’re a feisty one.  I’ll give you that,” Spike observed.  He stripped off his shirt, flinging it across the room.  He chuckled when the Slayer’s eyes opened wide.  Taking a chance, he sniffed the air and was rewarded with the scent of arousal musk.  Then, he toed off his boots and took off his socks.  “You’re not dark and don’t look anything like a jailbird.  You must be Buffy Summers.”

 

 

 

Buffy moaned behind her gag.  It didn’t surprise her that the vampire knew who she was.  What did surprise her was how turned on she was getting by the striptease he was doing.  She’d feigned unconsciousness before to learn what was going on.  She knew that this vamp must be the one named Spike, even as she knew the ones in the hallway were Angelus and Lawson.  The Council had warned Giles and her that the Aurelians might come to Sunnydale.

 

 

 

Spike grinned.  “As sweet as you look tied up, I like some fightin’ in my shaggin’.”  He pulled his knife from the front pocket of his jeans.  With great caution, he flipped Buffy onto her stomach, cut the ropes at her ankles, and then the ones at her wrists.  He backed away to wait for all hell to break loose.

 

 

 

Buffy rolled to her feet as soon as Spike moved away.  She pulled the gag out of her mouth, and she flung it across the room.  “You are so dusted,” she growled.

 

 

 

A lopsided smirk crossed Spike’s face.  He hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his pants, and he cupped his growing erection.  “Only if you win, pet.  Only if you win.”

 

 

 

Buffy let out a furious snarl.  There was no way she was going to let the vampire win.  She was going to dust him, and then she’d figure out how to rescue her friends.  She launched herself at Spike.

 

 

 

The fight was on!

 

 

 

With a gleeful leer, Spike shifted into game face and sidestepped the Slayer’s initial attack.  He let out an excited hoot as he whirled in place to deliver a hit to the back of Buffy’s head.

 

 

 

Buffy slammed into the wall, but she was only momentarily stunned.  She pushed herself off the wall, and she whirled around to face her attacker.  Her traitorous gaze slid down the vamp’s chiseled body.  _Don’t get distracted, girl,_ Buffy chided herself.

 

 

 

Spike gave the Slayer a toothy grin.  “Been neglectin’ m’self.  I think it’s time for an indulgence.”  His heated look raked over Buffy’s body.

 

 

 

“Only thing you’re gonna indulge in is the inside of a Dust Buster.”  Buffy jumped at Spike with raised fists.  She blinked in surprise when he moved out of her way with a speed she’d never seen a vampire use before.

 

 

 

Spike smirked when Buffy couldn’t stop her momentum and tumbled onto the couch.  She fell on her knees with her body draped over the plumpness of the back of the couch.  Her head connected with the black stone vase in the middle of the table behind the couch.

 

 

 

Buffy moaned in pain when she hit her head.  Between hitting the wall and the vase, her noggin was starting to ache.  Before she could move, she found herself trapped against the cushions by Spike’s hard, lean body.

 

 

 

“You’re in need of tamin’, luv,” Spike hissed in Buffy’s ear.  He wrenched her head to the side, using her long blond tresses to keep her in place.  “I’m just the vamp to do it too.”

 

 

 

“No!”  Buffy struggled, but she didn’t have any leverage to throw Spike off.  “Let go!”  She reached up to grab Spike’s hair.  Instead she found her arm twisted and her hand wrenched up to the middle of her back.

 

 

 

Spike sank his fangs into the soft, pliant flesh of Buffy’s throat.  He ground his cock into the curvy roundness of her skirt covered ass.  He couldn’t wait to sink his dick into the Slayer’s hot, wet hole.  Spike drank down her sweet, powerful blood until Buffy sagged with weakness.

 

 

 

Buffy fought the urge to squirm more.  She found the vampire’s cock and fangs entirely too arousing.  Giles never warned her about this unnatural attraction that she found herself feeling.  Buffy leaned against the couch in a weak complacency while she waited to find out what would happen next.  His hard shaft pressed into her ass told her that he probably wasn’t going to kill her just yet.

 

 

 

“Good girl,” Spike crooned.  He stood up with one hand still gripping Buffy’s trapped arm.  “Use your hand to push your skirt up to your waist.  Show me your pretty knickers.”  When it looked like she would fight his request, he pulled her arm up her back until she grunted in pain.

 

 

 

While Buffy pulled her skirt up, she heard Spike’s pants unzip and hit the floor.  She let out a whimper when cool air hit her scantily clad butt.

 

 

 

“Oh, ho, what’s this?”  Spike realized the Slayer wore only a thong under her skirt.  “What a magnificent sight.  I can’t wait to sink my teeth into one of these.”  He slapped one of Buffy’s ass cheeks.

 

 

 

Buffy let out a squeal.  Nobody had spanked her in years.  Spike’s cool hand caressing her bottom was decidedly more erotic than anything she’d experienced so far in her life.  “I’m not a child,” she said in a brave voice.

 

 

 

“Oh, I can see that, Slayer.  That delicious smellin’ quim of yours is definitely all grown up.”  Spike tapped the inside of Buffy’s legs.  “Spread them apart.”

 

 

 

Buffy shook her head in denial.  She wasn’t going to give Spike what he wanted.  She was the Slayer, and she knew she needed to fight back.  She squealed again, this time in pain, when Spike twisted her arm harder.  “Okay, okay,” she acquiesced.  Buffy parted her legs.  Then, she felt the cushions dip when Spike knelt behind her.

 

 

 

Spike pushed the thong aside to dip his fingers into Buffy’s slick folds.  He coated his digits with her arousal before he slid around to find the hard pleasure nub at the top of her sex.  He rubbed and played with Buffy’s clit until she let out a frustrated whimper.  He let out a husky chuckle.  “Horny little Slayer.  All hot for the Big Bad.”

 

 

 

“Please.”  Buffy tried to grind against Spike’s hand … the couch … anything to intensify her pleasure.

 

 

 

“You want it, pet, you gotta ask for it.”  Spike stopped all his hand movements, and he waited.

 

 

 

Buffy wiggled again, but there was no relief for her arousal.  She could feel her juices oozing out of her pussy.  Finally, she broke down and pleaded, “Please, let me come.  Please.”

 

 

 

“With my fingers?”  Spike tapped Buffy’s clit with a finger.

 

 

 

Buffy moaned before she gave a frantic nod.  Her arm was growing numb, but she didn’t care.  All her attentions were centered on the horny, needy core between her legs.

 

 

 

“Or my cock?”

 

 

 

Buffy realized how empty her pussy felt.  “Please,” she begged again.

 

 

 

“Or maybe I should turn you over and use my demon tongue on you.  Lick your hard little nipples and your dripping quim until you come over and over again.  I wonder what your Watcher would think if he could see you now?”

 

 

 

“Don’t care!”  Buffy really didn’t.  She just wanted to be fucked and fucked hard.

 

 

 

“That’s good.”  Spike let go of Buffy’s arm.  He used both hands to line his cock up with Buffy’s cunt entrance.  He hissed in pleasure when his cock slid into her tight, hot sheath.  Spike put his hands on Buffy’s hips, and again, he waited.  He had never been this patient before in his life.

 

 

 

Buffy hissed at the same time Spike did.  Her vaginal walls stretched to accommodate the invader, and she felt full to the brim.  She couldn’t wait to feel him pumping in and out of her.  After a few seconds of no movement on Spike’s part, she whined, “Fuck me.”

 

 

 

“I don’t think so, pet.”  Spike sank back on his haunches, bringing Buffy down with him.  “You fuck me.  Show me you want it, Slayer.”

 

 

 

Buffy slowly started fucking the hard cock of an evil, soulless vampire.  As aroused as she was by Spike, there was a small side of her that was humiliated by her need.  Maybe she was a vamp whore after all.

 

 

 

“You’re thinkin’ too much.”  Spike glided his hands up under Buffy’s shirt.  With one deft move, he removed the offending garment.  He was pleased to find that she was braless.  “Enjoy yourself now, Slayer.  It might be your last pleasure.”

 

 

 

Buffy mewled when Spike cupped her breasts.  She ignored his words while he twisted and pulled on her nipples in rhythm with her strokes on his shaft.  When she used her inner muscles to squeeze hard on his cock, he would give her breasts an extra hard squeeze too.  Soon, she felt the familiar tightening of her womb.  Buffy pressed down hard against Spike while she shuddered and quivered in orgasm.

 

 

 

“Don’t move, Slayer.”  Spike growled.  “Tip your head to the side, and show me my mark on your pretty skin.”

 

 

 

Buffy tilted her head to expose her neck.  She let out a shriek when Spike buried his fangs in her neck again.  She was sure she was going to die now even as she felt another intense orgasm spread through her system.

 

 

 

When his teeth slid through the Slayer’s skin for a second time, Spike felt himself erupt into her depths, coating her heat with his cool ejaculate.  “Mine,” he growled.  “The Watcher won’t find you this time.  I’ll make sure of it.”

 

 

 

“Mmm,” Buffy moaned.  Spike always kept his promises.  With a contented sigh, she murmured, “Next time I’m the one that’s getting just a little nibble.”

 

 

 

Spike and Buffy fell to their sides on the couch, still attached at their most intimate parts.  They both dozed in sated tiredness.

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

 

 

 

NEXT EVENING

 

 

 

Spike entered the mansion’s dining room.  He found Angelus and Lawson enjoying an early evening snack.

 

 

 

Angelus looked up when Spike sat down.  He was pleased to see that the air of depression that surrounded the bleached blond was finally gone.  “Enjoy your gift, William?”

 

 

 

Spike grinned.  “You know I did, Angelus.  Thank you.  I’m gonna keep it near and dear to m’heart for years to come.”

 

 

 

“You’re keeping her?”  Angelus looked shocked.  “You can’t keep the Slayer.  The Council will go ape-shit.”  His eyes grew wide.  “You vamped the little bitch, didn’t you?

 

 

 

Spike smirked.  “Not hardly, Angelus.  I like m’girl just the way she is.  B’sides, the Slayer line doesn’t run through her anymore.  Old bat faced made sure of that.”

 

 

 

Lawson looked at Spike with a speculative gleam in his eye.  “The Slayer’s why you dusted Drusilla isn’t she?”

 

 

 

“You’re one smart sailor.”  Spike gave the other two vamps his own look of speculation.  “I sure hope you didn’t kill Red and Harris, gentlemen, or the Slayer’ll be hard to live with.”

 

 

 

Lawson ducked his head.  “I’m keeping mine too.”

 

 

 

Angelus looked back and forth between the younger vampires.  Finally, he wrinkled his nose in disgust.  “I suppose I’ll have to keep mine too.”  He rolled his eyes.  “The things I do for family.”

 

 

 

The End.


End file.
